1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to information managing technology, and particularly to a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) server and method for managing geographical information.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of VoIP terminal devices such as computers, mobile phones and other mobile devices may obtain information from a VoIP server. However, the VoIP terminal device does not send its location information to the VoIP server. Therefore, the VoIP server cannot obtain location information and status information of other users of VoIP terminal devices and correlate them for the benefit of all users. It limits the range of the VoIP use.